Robert Caron
Before the Rebellion Lord Robert Caron, 'was Lord of '''Nightsong '''and head of '''House Caron '''during the '''1st Blackfyre Rebellion. '''He was born in 150 AC to '''Lord Fredrick Caron '''and his wife '''Lady Roslin Connington. '''He was a squire to '''Ser Martyn Selmy, The knight of Harvest Hall '''in his youth and was knighted by him at the age of 17. In 180 AC his father died and he became Lord of Nightsong and a close adviser to his friend '''Lord Jason Baratheon. '''Robert's only son and heir '''Pearse Caron '''was born in 182 AC. In the years leading up to the Blackfyre Rebellion Robert and Jason remained loyal supporters along with most of the '''Stormlands. ' The First Blackfyre Rebellion At the onset of the rebellion Robert joined his liege lord in declaring for 'House Targaryen '''but was disappointed when he learned not all the '''Storm-Lords '''had followed Lord Jason and so was given about 2,000 men and told to punish those in the Stormlands who didn't follow '''House Baratheon. '''He marched first with his army to Harvest Hall and easily defeated the 100 man army of '''Ser Stephan Selmy '(grandson of Martyn Selmy and great-grandfather of '''Barristan Selmy) and took the castle, putting Ser Stephan in chains and sending him to Storm's End '''where he would be held captive for the rest of the war. Lord Robert then defeated lord's Fell and Trant and captured their respective seat's, Felwood and Gallowsgrey. After asserting Baratheon loyalty in the Stormlands he marched to Storm's End and held the castle as castellan until he got word that his seat of Nightsong had been sacked and his son taken captive by '''Ser Aegor Rivers, '''also known as Bittersteel, who is now leading his men towards Harvest Hall. Because Nightsong and Harvest Hall are so far away Robert sends ravens to the surrounding lord's to warn them of Bittersteel's approach, but it doesn't work, Harvest Hall is sacked, the garrison is put to the sword while Bittersteel slips back into the Reach. The Battle at the Redgrass field After Robert hears word that Daemon Blackfyre plans to march on King's Landing soon he musters as much men as he can, around 4,000, and begins his march. After marching for weeks they finally reach the end of the '''Kingswood and arrive in the Crownlands '''mere days before Daemon Blackfyres attack, but before they get to the royalist army they run into a separate army made up of Dornish spears and around 2,000 other Stormlander's under Lord Jason Baratheon who, in turn, is under the command of '''Prince Baelor Targaryen, '''heir to the '''Iron Throne. '''Robert joins up with them and they all march together to the battle site. By the time they get to the '''Redgrass field '''Daemon Blackfyre is already dead and his army is now being led by Ser Aegor Rivers. While Baelor's brother '''Prince Maekar '''forms a shield wall Baelor and his men crush the rebel force against it leading to their ultimate victory. However during the fighting he met Bittersteel in single combat and was killed. After His Death After his death lordship of Nightsong passed to his young son Pearse who had been held captive at '''Stonehege '''but was released when '''House Bracken '''bent the knee. Lord Jason Baratheon would foster Pearse at Storm's End and form a friendship between Pearse and his son '''Lyonel as one last favour to his deceased friend. Pearse would grow up to be a great knight and harp player who would bring honor to their house.